


Life For Two

by evilnesquik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok gets pregnant after a booty call. Luhan isn't ready to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life For Two

Minseok collapsed next to Luhan, breathing deeply as his heart came back to his normal race. His lover stretched his arm and reached with a hand for Minseok’s face, making him turn so he could kiss him.

  
“Your stamina has improved a lot recently. I like it” He whispered into his ear.

  
Minseok giggled and got up from the bed, while the other put his face in the blankets, groaning. “Let’s stay in bed a bit more”

 

The elder was already collecting his t-shirt from the floor and shook his head “I’m not a lazy ass like you. I have an internship, you know”

  
Luhan got up with a jump and in a second was hugging Minseok from behind, an arm on his stomach and one on his still naked butt cheek. The Chinese man bit his ear lightly and then he let his mouth wander down, kissing and licking his neck. The other turned, tilting his head “Maybe I can stay for a few minutes”

  
Luhan smiled and lifted him, bringing him back to bed.

 

Minseok rushed down the stairs, damn, why does the elevator have to be broken when he needs it the most?  
Everything was made even more tiring by his ultra-skinny jeans, which were not supposed to be so tight but he had surrendered too many times to chocolate recently. He kept running to the bus stop; it was almost a miracle that he found something to do fresh out of college, and he didn’t want to lose the opportunity, not even if he was still so horny. Apparently, those three rounds hadn’t been enough to satisfy him.

 

The hours in his small cubicle passed too slowly, being an engineer apprentice means he just had to carry the coffee and help with minor things. He spent the afternoon observing the pc screen and plundering the snacks dispenser machine. Do bosses check what the employees do with their computer? Can he visit pornhub without being discovered? Oh god, this thing of being constantly horny wa s becoming unbearable. Luckily, he had Luhan as friend with benefits, otherwise he would have probably gone crazy at this point.

 

Luhan and Minseok had known each other for years. They met the first day of middle school and they had never been apart since there. Some people spend their whole life looking for they soulmate, and the two boys had been terribly lucky to meet theirs at such a young age. They had very different characters but they still fitted so well, that one look was enough to tell the other a thought.

  
Since the beginning, Minseok and Luhan had been connected with a deep form of love, different from the lovers’ one but even stronger.  
They grown up together, facing every problem, as if they were one. Their group of friends increased a lot during the years, but there was never a friendship, which could rival with theirs.

  
It hadn’t been hard to predict that one day or another, they would have find the two of them in a bed naked, but no one would have said that their sexual relationship was going to be like this. They were not lovers and they were not real friends with benefits. They were united by a deep love, which made their affair different from every one else.

 

*

  
The weird stomach ache started slowly and at the beginning it was easy for Minseok to ingnore it. He began to worry when it started to be associated with a deep disgust for everything with a too strong smell.

 

It took him 10 whole days to grow enough balls to buy a pregnancy test.  
The waiting was unnvering and he kept walking back and forth repeating “I am not pregnant. I order myself not to be pregnant”  
However, when enough minutes had passed, the pink sign was there, screaming that a new life was growing inside him.

 

The doctor come back in with many dossiers. “ Mr. Kim, as predicted, the results of the tests show that you are perfectly fine. We haven’t been able to find any reason of your stomach ache, but one.” He took a long pause and then he exclaimed

  
“Congratulations, Mr Kim! You are pregnant”

  
Whatever reaction the doctor was expecting it sure wasn’t Minseok looking at him with a blank face, as if he had said nothing. After a few seconds, he said “Are you sure?”

  
Of course, they were sure, just like Minseok. He knew that already, but hoped for a different response from the doctor.

  
It was so different hearing those words from another one. It was so much harder.

  
“I don’t know why you are saying this, but I can assure you that those are the results. Minseok, you are expecting a baby”

  
The man at those words started to freak out and said with a high voice “I can’t be pregnant! We were always careful and I’m not ready and what about the morning sickness and all those shit? Why I didn’t have them?”

“Well, Mr Kim, every pregnancy is different and not everyone experience those symptoms. Now, Jessica here will take you to the gynaecologist for a further ascertainment”

  
Nurse Jessica took Minseok’s belongings from the chair where he had left them and led him towards the corridor. Luckily, the other room wasn’t that far away because it wasn’t easy for Minseok trying to walk and to clench the coat they gave him in a desperate attempt not to be left naked.

  
The doctor that received them was a nice young like.  
“Hello, Mr Kim, My name is Kim Hyoyeon and I’ll be your gynaecologist during the following months”

  
The nurse left Minseok’s things on a chair and helped him getting on a high armchair and then she left the room.  
Hyoyeon put a cold and slimy substance on Minseok’s stomach and suddenly the inside of his belly was on tv screen.

  
“This is your baby. It’s already pretty big, I’d say you are 4 months pregnant. This is the head, these are the hands with 5 fingers each! What a healthy baby we have here! You’ll be showing soon”

  
Once done with the ultrasound, she gave him a piece of paper to clean the mess on his stomach.  
When the young man was finally dressed again, she made him sit down while she kept writing on his dossier.

 

“So…” he said uncertainly “What are my options?”

  
She raised her head “Oh, I though you wanted this baby; anyhow, you are already in the second trimester so an abortion can’t be performed unless you or the baby are seriously ill. You don’t have many options left, it’s either you keep him or you give him for adoption.”

 

*

The first thing Minseok did as soon as he arrived home was calling sick. He needed time to digest the thing and to think about his future.

  
He wasn’t so young after all; twenty four is an acceptable age to become parents. He should not be worried about finding an mtv troupe outside his door, asking him to be the protagonist of a reality show. He also had a job, okay more like an internship, but with great possibility of progress.

  
And, what if he gave the baby away just to find out this was the only possibility for him to become a parent? What if he is going to spend the rest of his life regretting it?  
After all it was not a terrible idea to keep this baby, he just have to get used at the thought.

  
*

 

The hardest part about having a baby if you are shy and reserved, it’s announcing that you are expecting. Minseok still had to find the guts to reveal it to anyone.

  
It the end, the first one to discover it, it was Jongdae.

  
They were coming back from a shopping spree at the mall (Minseok needed bigger clothes) and almost all of the underground’s seats were busy. Without even thinking about it, Minseok sat down in the place for old and pregnant people. Aaaah, it was such a relief for his swollen feet.

  
“Ehm, Seok, you can sit there. You are not pregnant”

  
“Mmmm…yes, I am” Minseok replied.

  
The other started laughing, but when he noticed that Minseok hadn’t move nor he gave any signs of being kidding, he added “Wait, are you kidding?”  
Minseok shook his head.

  
It was a miracle that the windows didn’t broke, since Jongdae’s scream was so loud probably the people walking on the streets heard him. He knelt and started caressing the other’s belly “Hi there, little one! I’m uncle Jongdae…”

  
“Jongdae, why are you speaking to my dick?”

  
“I wasn’t speaking to your dick! I was speaking to our baby”

  
Minseok rolled his eyes.  
“How did it happened?” the elder raised an eyebrow.

  
“Of course I know how, but did you and Luhan planned it? Did he know?”

  
Minseok looked down and shook his head, but thanks god they had reached their destination so his friend couldn’t ask him more.

As soon as they were out, the crowd started to tug, so Jongdae opened his arms to protect Minseok and started jellying “Pregnant person! I repeat, there’s a pregnant person here! Let us walk away and keep a safe distance”  
Minseok sighed. How long did he have to wait before the end of this?

*

  
As soon as Minseok set a foot inside his house, his phone started to ring incessantly.  
The messages were arriving so fast that he could barely realize how many of them were there. It seemed that he had overestimated the ability of Jongdae to keep his mouth close. However, he gladly noticed that no one of them was from Luhan, but it was just a matter of time before the rumour arrived at his best friend ears. There was no time left, if he wanted to be the one to tell him about the baby.  
Minseok didn’t even remove his shoes that he was out again.

Luhan was in his office and his secretary let Minseok in without any question.  
As soon as he saw his friend, he smiled and opposed no resistance when the other dragged him into a coffee shop nearby.

Minseok sipped his tea and just when Luhan was distracted by the cake he was eating, he said “I’m pregnant”

  
Luhan put the spoon into his mouth as if he had heard nothing and then he took another bite just to stop the spoon mid air.

  
“You are what?!”

  
“Pregnant. Surprise?”

  
Luhan let himself sprawl on the chair with wide eyes.

  
“And now what are we going to do?”

  
Minseok took a deep breath “I am four months pregnant. An abortion is not possible anymore.”

  
At these words, Luhan gulped and turned his head, looking outside the window. He wasn’t screaming but it was evident he was not enthusiast. Minseok didn’t expect screams of joy, but this frost was still very hard to digest.

  
Since the Chinese man wasn’t saying anything, Minseok spoke again “I’m not asking you to become my husband nor anything like that. I won’t even ask for money, but if you want, you can be part of this baby’s life”

  
Luhan smiled a bit and said “Yeah, I can do that”

 

*

 

It was 4.15 am and the sound of Minseok phone was even louder in the silence of the night. The beep and the feeble light were enough to wake the man from his weak sleep.  
Just a few words were written on the screen.

  
“I can’t. I’m sorry”

 

*

 

Being pregnant is not easy, but having a well-furnished team of slaves sure helps a lot.

  
Minseok’s friends and his sister were always there with him, helping with the smallest things. Sometimes they were even too suffocating for a solitary person like him, but he tried to endure it. At least until he started receiving dozen of packs with baby stuff ordered by them; even if the straw that broke the camel's back was being waking up by Baekhyun, who was in his room at 4am, telling stories to his belly. Minseok screamed so much that he lost his voice and had to write on a small blackboard for days to communicate.

  
After that episode, all of them learned that Minseok needed his space and everything went smoother.

  
However, his friends never stopped to try to cheer him up, and Luhan’s name was never pronounced.  
They kept inviting him to restaurants, to the cinema and to the theatre. One time they also organized a day at Lotte world, only to realize once they were there that the best attractions were forbidden to pregnant people. They tried to make him snitch into one, which didn’t look dangerous at all, but they were soon spotted. In the end Baekhyun started to scream at the officer and Tao threw him the ice from his coke and they all were threw out of the amusement park.

  
Essentially, Minseok had never been more pampered, not even when he was eight and he had his tonsils removed (well, after all a baby is a lot bigger than tonsils). The care of his friends in trying to never let him behind, even if he looked like a planet with arms and legs, really warmed his heart.

  
The days went smoothly and actually there was never a free moment when he got to think about his current situation and about the future; however, some nights he couldn’t help but cry himself to sleep at the though of growing a child alone. He tried not to blame Luhan and usually he was successful, but he was also terrified by the mere thought of having such a great responsibility as helping another human being to grow strong, healthy and virtuous.

 

Minseok had reached the size of a big beach ball, but even his complaint about his swollen fit, hadn’t deterred his friends to bring him to the cinema. He wondered if he was going to fit in the chair.  
He was chatting quietly with Yixing, waiting for the others to come back with pop corns and beverages.  
As soon as his friends came back, they all started laughing loudly when a wet sensation made him get up from the sofa he was sitting in. A big puddle of water was spreading at his feet.

  
“Hyung, you peed in your pants” Chanyeol managed to say this, even if he was almost suffocating because he was laughing too much.

  
Minseok stood still, his eyes wandering form the puddle to his friends.

  
“Guys, I think my waters just broke”

  
Every one stopped laughing and for a long minute all the presents just looked into each other eyes, as the panic was growing more and more. Then suddenly they all started screaming yelling random words without knowing what to do. Thanks to god, Yixing was still calm, just as he always was.  
Minseok ignored the mess around him and told the Chinese man “Call an ambulance. I’ll call my doctor so they can prepare the room for my C-section”

After that everything happened so fast that Minseok could barely realize what was going on around him.

 

When he woke up in a hospital room, all the mess and the noise around him was gone. His friends and his family were smiling at him fondly. His mother bended to move a lock of hair away from his eyes.  
“He’s a boy. The most beautiful and healthy one. I’ll tell the nurse to bring him here”  
The baby was so small and fragile in Minseok’s hands, but looking at his face he suddenly knew that everything was going to be all right.

 

  
For a few months, Minseok moved back to his parents, so they could help him. The house where he grow up had always been a silent place where to relax without distraction, but now it was filled with cries at every hour. When little Ye Ziyu (Yixing suggested the name) was silent, his parents could be hear singing lullabies to him.  
Minseok was glad to his parents not only because they helped him a lot, but also because they never asked him about his son’s father. Probably they were just too happy to have a little grandson.  
When Minseok learned all the tricks about how to behave with a kid, he came back to his small apartment. Last time he had been there he was 9 months pregnant but could still say he lived a alone; now it was something he couldn’t say anymore and probably wouldn’t be able to in a long time.

 

*

 

With a small kid, the thigs to do both in the house and outside multiplie and Minseok couldn’t realize how suddenly hours passed a lot faster. In his mind, Ye Ziyu was still the small newborn he took home from the hospital, but actually he was already three and spending his days at the kinder garden.  
His son was his biggest source of happiness and he couldn’t believe that he turned in one of those parents who only talks about how their sons are the greatest ever. However, he thought that in his case, it was justified, after all his son was the greatest child ever.

  
He had luck that the company he was an intern for, hired him immediately after the internship ended and, even if the salary wasn’t particularly high, he liked his job as engineer.

  
Sometimes, between his job and his son he still managed to spend a night out with his friends; he was still in his twenties, after all.  
He didn’t ask to his friend to renounce at their friendship with Luhan, but he was glad that when they invited Minseok the other usually wasn’t there. There were however, a few circumstances like birthdays when they have to be there both, but they always managed to act cool in front of the others.

Sometimes Minseok missed Luhan a lot and not as a lover, but as a friend, as the best friend who was with him for so many years. It was almost painful seeing that the more Ye Ziyu grew up, the more he resembled Luhan.

  
*

  
Tao had decided to throw a pool party and even if Minseok tried to find a few excuses because he didn’t want to wear a swimsuit, in the end his friends managed to force him.  
The atmosphere was relaxed and even Luhan’s presence didn’t indispose him. The beer, the music, the laughs, everything made him feel like he was in college again. It was like all the problems about the adult life were interrupted for one afternoon.  
At least he was relaxed until Jongdae and Chanyeol took him away from the deckchair and threw him in the pool. They were still teenager after all; and the watermelon eating contest was another proof of that.

  
It was almost scary how easy was for Minseok to forget about his kid, which was currently at his sister’s and it was even scarier to forget that he and Luhan had grown so apart during the last three years. He was expecting to see his best friend appear next to him to hug him and to laugh about how stupid their friends were.

Apparently, he was not the only one who was feeling like that. When Minseok went into Tao’s kitchen to grab and ice-cream from the fridge, Luhan was there. When the other man realized that Minseok was there too, he didn’t look embarrassed like always, nor he tried to run away from his ex-best friend. He looked at him almost fondly and tenderly.

  
Without realizing it, they took a step to the fridge at the same moment and their shoulders almost touched. They laughed awkwardly for a couple of seconds, which lasted for too long. Finally, Minseok allowed himself to look at the other better. Luhan was wearing a low-rise swimsuit boxer and the v line was poking out. It looked like he had time to exercise. Once, Minseok was the one with the muscles, but now the only exercise he did was running after his son and his whole body was the proof of it. He was a lot curvier than when he was younger and his six pack was not visible anymore.

  
Minseok was still pondering about these things, when a hand touched his hip. He looked a Luhan with a wondering expression but the other didn’t said anything; he just put also the other hand on Minseok’s hip and lifted him, making him sit on the kitchen counter.

  
Their breathing were both heavy and suddenly the room was a lot hotter. What the hell Luhan was doing? What the hell was happening? His mind was so confused that trying to think about the situation was useless.

  
Luhan’s tongue invaded Minseok’s mouth without a warn and the older surrendered so easily that he felt his head spinning. The kisses were so heated and hungry that it was evident they were leading to something else, something better.

  
The Chinese man took his time to slowly remove his own costume and Minseok almost felt his mouth watering. Since he had his son, his sex life had been composed of quickly escapades with no name men and finally this felt like having real sex once again.

  
Luhan helped the Korean lifting his pelvis and just like that the two of them were all naked, like they had been so many times in front of each other. It was almost like no time had passed since they were still young and stupid and careless.

  
Luhan knelt down and sucked Minseok’s tip for a few seconds. The Korean started moving his hips forward, demonstrating he wanted more, but then Luhan removed his lips. He had no intention of giving him head and when he lowered his head once again, it was just to lick the other’s shaft. He continued moving up, worship with his tongue and hands the other’s body.

  
Minseok had always been vocal and it was evident he was trying to keep quiet, but the few mewls that left his mouth were just as erotic as his usual screams. Luhan still knew were to touch him.

  
With a swift movement, the younger grabbed the other’s buttocks and pull towards himself, so that the other’s butt was free from the counter. When Luhan moved a hand towards the hole, surprisingly, Minseok slapped it away and managed to say between rapid breaths “No prep”

  
Luhan raised his eyebrows, but hey, he wasn’t going to argue if he could be in Minseok sooner.

  
The heat and the pressure that surrounded Luhan’s dick were perfect and he whished they never stopped doing this. Minseok’s face was telling the same things. Finally, he could feel so full once again.

  
The Chinese started to move his hips trying to go deeper and reach for the other’s prostate. He wanted to concentrate and fuck Minseok good and long but it was harder and harder to have conscience of what he was doing and his thrusts soon become erratic, while Minseok too was pushing forward trying to fuck himself on the other, while Luhan fucked him.

They didn’t even realize that the door opened, showing a sweating Luhan pushing inside Minseok like his life depended on that, while the other was desperately lost, with his head turned back and his arms against the counter which could barely hold him.

 

When Kyungsoo came back outside, his eyes were even more huge than usual. Too bad, he didn’t want to say what he saw.

Once Minseok and Luhan both came and their breaths were back to normal. Embarrassment filled the both of them. The two men dressed as quickly as possible and left without saying anything, but an indistinct grumbling about something they needed to do somewhere else. Minseok even forgot to clean the counter.

 

Minseok’s days were so hectic he didn’t have any time to think about what happened, but at night, when he was alone in his bed, if he concentrated enough, he could still feel Luhan inside of him. He missed having a regular sex life. ~~He missed Luhan’s dick.~~

 

*

  
It was 1 pm, when he finally had time to turn on his phone. It had been a crazy morning in his office. There was a message written by a number he hadn’t seen in a very long time. On the screen he could read  
“Do you think we need to talk about it?”  
Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was still shaken by the one stand. The message had been sent at 3.12am.  
Minseok took a deep breath, taken aback by the words. He quickly replied “Maybe we should” while swallowing the last piece of his sandwich.

 

Minseok didn’t know how it happened that Luhan was sitting in his small living room; he was even more incredulous since the other was there to talk about them having sex.  
They sat on the small sofa looking at the turned off tv and sipping water from time to time. No one talked and the silence had never been more loud. Luhan’s eyes kept wandering around observing the many things in the rooms. Minseok noticed he focused on the many frames with photograph. His son’s face was everywhere in the room.  
Luhan cleared his throat and said, with no conviction “So, what do want to talk about?”

  
One of Minseok’s eyebrows raised and for a moment, he realized that the man next to him was one of his oldest friends. “You are the one who said that maybe we had to talk about it” He replied.

  
After the two sentences, the silence filled the room again and it was interrupted by a phone ringing.

  
Minseok went into his bedroom to talk with his boss, leaving Luhan alone. When he came back, his ex- best friend was looking at a pic he took with Ye Ziyu the first day of kindergarten. There was a weird expression on Luhan’s face, like surprise mixed with distress. Probably he was realising that the face of the child was identical to his.  
Minseok waited a few seconds before coughing lightly to attire the other’s attention. “My boss needs me. Is this going to be quick?”  
Luhan straighten like he has just woken up abruptly.

  
“It’s not like we _really have_ to talk. I’ll leave first so you can go to your job”

  
Luhan nodded once to greet the other and left running away like a theft was chasing after him.

  
Minseok was left alone in his house. His breath was quick and his heart was beating like crazy; he had to sit down for a glass of water before leaving.

 

*

  
Minseok didn’t met Luhan for a couple of months after that, but it was like it presence got stuck into his house.  
Every time he went into the living room, he remembered that afternoon so clearly that it was like Luhan was still there. More than one night, he dreamed about the Chinese man and more often that no, he woke up covered by perspiration and with a painful hard on.

  
*

 

The small theatre was filled with persons and there wasn’t a single free chair. The sounds of parents talking with each other filled the room.  
The light went off and everyone in the room suddenly stopped talking. They could hear the kids making a mess in the backstage. Then a small boy dressed like a pageboy entered on the stage, announcing that the show was starting.

  
Minseok was waiting eagerly his son apparition with the camera on his hand already turned on. All the kids were dressed like animals and he was sure Ye Ziyu was going to be the prettiest and cutest of them all. He cooed so much at him when he saw him trying his deer costume on.

  
The school recital had started for 20 minutes, when a flash of light invaded the small hallway used to walk between the chairs. Minseok and many others turned to see, who was the terrible parent, which was late at his kid first show.  
Minseok felt like burning alive as soon as he spotted Luhan’s face. Luckily, the Chinese man didn’t saw him since it was too dark in the auditorium and took place in the last row.  
Minseok tried to focus on his son but he couldn’t help but turn from time to time, to spy what the other was doing.

Once the show was over, the father saw Luhan getting up from his spot, like the other parents, and clapping until his hands turned red.  
He really hoped the other was going to leave, but he was sure he was not going to be that lucky.

  
All the families and the few kids who had already changed their clothes were chatting merrily on the school’s atrium and Minseok started to congratulate to the few persons he knew, since he was very aware of Luhan’s presence and didn’t want to give him a pretext to start talking.  
Finally, he spotted Ye Ziyu running towards him with his arms open ready for a hug. Minseok smiled and caught the child in his arms. He was turning to run away towards the door and far away from Luhan the school, when a hand touched his shoulder.

  
“You were the best deer I have ever seen in my life and I’m an expert. My friend used to call me little deer when I was younger”

  
Minseok wanted to run away, hide his son and then comeback to punch Luhan with all of his force. He had no right to appear there like that.  
He could understand he wanted to see his son once or twice, especially since he watched at his pics, but he was literary jumping into their life and he was not going to allow it.  
Ye Ziyu’s face turned into a surprised expression before becoming a giant smile “Really?! Wow! Thank you, Mr Deer” Luhan laughed and Minseok put down his son whispering him to go talking to his friend.

  
As soon as the child was far enough not to hear them, Minseok hit Luhan’s arm and hissed with anger “What the fuck are you doing?! You can’t do this. Leave immediately”  
Luhan raised his arms as if Minseok was a policeman ready to shot him.

  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I am here. It’s just that Lay accidentally told me about this recital and I don’t know, but suddenly I was in the car driving here”  
Minseok snored and said “Cut the crap Luhan. I want you to leave now. You don’t have any rights to be here”  
“I know but…”  
Luhan was interrupted by a small hand, pulling the hem of his jacked.  
“Mr Deer, my dad promised me an ice-cream, after the show. Are you coming with us?”  
Luhan turned to look at the other man, whose eyes were screaming him to answer no, but this didn’t stop him from smiling and answering  
“I’d love to”

 

*

 

They were spending the night in a cool club with not enough light and too high music; all of the crew was there since Jongdae wanted to introduce them his new boyfriend. It was nice, even if Minseok wasn’t used at places like that.

  
After many hours and even more cocktails, they were all leaving. In front of their cars, they greeted each other and congratulated Jongdae for his catch.  
Minseok said his goodbyes and started walking towards the bus stop, hoping for the last run not to be over yet. Suddenly, a hand on his arm prevented him from taking another step.

Luhan’s face looked tense but eager  
“Can I walk with you?”

  
Minseok nodded, wondering about what the other wanted to talk about. Maybe he still want to talk about the pool party or maybe about the meeting with Ye Ziyu.  
“Minseok, I know I have been a shitty friend and even a shittier father, but please, I’d like to be a part of my son’s life”

  
Minseok took a deep breath. He knew that there was the possibility for something like this to happen.

  
“You really have been a shitty friend, but honestly when I got pregnant it was my decision to keep it and you took your choice not to be part of our life.” He paused for a few seconds. “I don’t think this is the right moment to introduce Ye Ziyu to his father”

  
Luhan’s face dropped visibly, but there was still a hint of hope in his eyes.

  
“But maybe you can be another uncle, just like Jongdae, Zitao and all the guys. One day maybe we’ll tell him the truth”

  
Luhan hugged him. This conversation went even better that he though. “You won’t regret this”

 

*

 

Luhan was an excellent uncle, but Minseok wasn’t sure he would have been a good father too, so he was happy about the solution he thought.  
Luhan was a kid at heart and when he was with Ye Ziyu they looked almost peers (and mentally they were so for sure). Luhan liked to spoil his son, as if he needed to fill all the years spent apart. Minseok let him meet in twice or thrice every month; usually he was there too but sometimes it was just Luhan and the kid.

  
Ye Ziyu was the most beautiful and smartest child Luhan had ever seen and he couldn’t believe he had been so stupid to shut him out from his life. At least, he was happy because now he was ready and he knew he was doing a far better work that the one he would have done in the previous years.  
He didn’t realize when the need for seeing his son become so strong and the ache at the bottom of his stomach started to intensify every time his old best friend was leaving. It was a sudden awareness.

  
Trying not to make Minseok noticing it, he started to ask for more and more meetings both with Minseok and with Ye Ziyu. He was creating not only a contact with his son, but also recreating his old relationship with the man who once was his best friend.  
Every time Minseok told him good bye, he had already thought about the next date and it didn’t took long before he started to get used at the view of the two in his house and he got used at spending all of his free time at Minseok’s.

  
When they meet all of their friends, they could feel their eyes on them. The air was full of concern and no one dared to say anything about all the changes in their relationship, but it was evident that they were holding themselves back.

  
It took a lot of time for Minseok to stop being tense around Luhan.

 

If Minseok thought about it, it was so strange this new situation. It felt like it was a parallel life from the one he lived before, the one where he was a single parent. Sometimes he missed it, thought. He loved his old life, the deep and exclusive relation he had with his son. Sometimes he was even envious of Luhan and Ye Ziyu’s affinity. They were like two identical drops of water, not only similar in the aspect, but also in the reactions and in the things they liked.

  
Tentatively, Luhan also started to suggest if he and Minseok could meet alone sometimes, like when they were young. Therefore, they started to take advantage of every moment when Ye Ziyu was with his friends or with his grandparents. The soccer matches started again and it didn’t took long for Minseok to fell in Luhan’s bed once again.  
Minseok was sure that those who saw the three of them walking down the street thought they were the perfect family. And they were, except that they were not really a family.  
Luhan and Minseok had never talked about the new status. They were not even officially back as best friends, not to talk about the fact they were sleeping together but they weren’t a couple.

  
Minseok needed order in his life; he didn’t like when things where not settled and every time he alone, a strong feeling of concern spread through his body.  
He needed to talk with Luhan.

  
Apparently, Luhan wanted to talked with him too.

 

One night, without notice, Lay arrived to take Ye Ziyu with him and forced Minseok to wear an elegant dress.  
Punctual at 8.00 pm Luhan ringed the bell and waited for Minseok, wearing his most stylish suit and his hair styled up, in the sexiest way he could.  
They reached an expensive restaurant almost without talking. They had been friends for year, they had a child together but they had never been in a situation like this before. It was way too embarrassing.

  
They spent almost all the night eating and making small talks (mostly about how Ye Ziyu was the smartest, kindest, most beautiful kid in the whole world).  
When the waiter brought the desserts, Luhan cleared his throat. “You know, I have thought a lot recently and I think it’s time for us to become a real family and take a step forward”

  
Minseok looked at him with a blank expression.

 

“I want us to live together. The three of us”

  
Minseok cleaned his mouth from the chocolate with the napkin.  
“I’m sorry Luhan, but this is not a good idea. We played the part of the perfect family for months, but I think that now it’s time for this thing to finish it. You know this is not going to work. We are not even a real couple.”

  
When Luhan answered, his voice was veiled with anxiety. “We don’t have to be together if you don’t want, but we are so close… and you know you have always been special. I love you”

  
“Yeah, you love me but not in the way married people love each other. And honestly, for me it’s the same.”

  
“Minseok, please” Luhan begged him “give me a chance”

  
“You had your chance years ago and you wasted it.” The Korean raised his voice, and some people turned from the close tables.

  
“Didn’t you say it was my choice?”

  
“It was, but it’s not like I and my son were there waiting for you, until you were ready. It’s too late now”

  
“You are unfair”

  
Minseok got up and took his coat, ready to leave when Luhan blocked him, placing himself in front of the only way out.

  
“Minseok, you know me. You have known me for almost all my life. These years apart were so hard for me. You don’t know how many times I wanted to write you something funny that had happened to me; but I have never done it because it thought it was for the best. I thought it was the best for you. Just now, I realize how wrong I was. We can’t be apart and you know that. If you want to leave and not to be part of my life, that’s fine. This time it’s your choice. You didn’t wait for me and that’s okay, but just know that I will be waiting for you.”

  
As soon as Luhan was done talking, Minseok pushed him aside and walked quickly outside the restaurant.

  
He needed to breath. Luhan had taken away all the air that was in his lungs.

 

*

 

It’s hard to wait for something you are really looking forward to, but it’s even harder when you don’t know when this thing is going to happen; or even if it’s going to happen or not. It’s so hard not to lose hope.

  
Luhan was jogging in the park, when his phone vibrated, blocked with a band around his arms.  
“We can give it a try.”

  
He was still looking stupidly at the screen that another message arrived.

  
“I told him you are his father, but we need to talk about us and set some rules.”

  
He stopped running and started jumping for happiness, without worrying if it didn’t look like an exercise at all.

  
“Stop jumping. You are not young anymore and you are going to hurt yourself”

  
Luhan turned his head right and left, until he spotted two small figures under a tree with all his leaves red by autumn.

  
The smaller person started running towards him and Luhan didn’t hesitate to catch his son, even if he was covered by perspiration. Ye Ziyu tighten his small arms around his neck screaming “Dad!” It was the best sound he had ever heard.

  
Luhan kept hugging him and when Minseok reached the two of them, he included him in the embrace.

  
He had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> My first mpreg! Hope you liked it~
> 
> Probably this is full of typos. I'll try to correct them when I have time (not a native speaker, sorry)


End file.
